


This is Only the Beginning

by lokis0l



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, adding more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis0l/pseuds/lokis0l
Summary: Everything was going as planned. That was until Hans Gruber took over the Nakatomi Building. Now I have to make a decision: Live with the man who took me from everything I ever had or Die.(AU-Reader is Holly's assistant. Hans is successful with the robbery and takes the reader with him. This focuses on after the robbery and after the cannon plot.)
Relationships: Hans Gruber (Die Hard)/Original Female Character(s), Hans Gruber/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

December 1988, the annual Nakatomi Corporation Christmas Party. This party was not only about the holidays but a celebration of one of the most successful years in Nakatomi's history. I was helping my boss, Holly Gennero set tablecloths and streamers for tonight's party.

"That should be all, (Y/n), you should take your break before the party," Holly says.

"Okay, ma'am," I respond to Holly.

"You can call me Holly, (Y/n)" Holly shakes her head at the younger woman.

"Yes, ma'am," I laugh at my boss's statement. 

Holly gives me a look before she walks off to her office. I walk down the hall to my own, very tiny office. It wasn't much but it was a place to work. I walk behind the desk to get my party outfit. I packed an elegant black, deep v-neck that goes down to my stomach. I also have an emerald green, ball gown skirt that sat on my waist and went below the knees.  
I finish the outfit off with a thin gold chain choker and black, velvet boots. I checked the time and saw the party was starting in 2 minutes, so most of the guests had probably arrived already. Looking at the mirror on the wall next to my office door, I fix my makeup before exiting into the hall. Music and voices filled the hallway as I made my way to Holly's office. I peaked in Holly's open door and saw three men all talking to each other.

"I didn't know they had Christmas in Japan," said the man I didn't recognize.

"Hey, we're flexible. Pearl Harbor didn't work out, we got you with tape decks," Mr. Takagi jokes, the V.P of the Nakatomi Corporation.

I laughed at the older man's joke. Hey, I like that man, he's got some jokes. The three men turned to look at me.

"Oh hi there, I'm just looking for Holly," I meekly waved to the men.

"I'm right here, (Y/n)," Holly walked past me into the office.

She instantly locked eyes with the man I didn't know

"John..." Holly exclaimed with a surprised look on her face. She shook her head and spoke again after a moment of silence, "I was hoping you made that flight."

'John' responded, "I was hoping you were hoping that." 

Holly laughed and kissed the man on the cheek. I figure this is the husband Holly never directly told me about. 

'I see why she never said anything, they're awkward as shit' I laughed to myself. Mr. Takagi turned to this John character again.

"Your wife's made for this business. She knows how to drive a hard bargain," Takagi compliments.

I snorted quietly because that statement is very true. Holly was one of the most stubborn, hard-working women I have ever met.

John answered," Yeah. I remember our first date."

Finally, Ellis, one of their co-workers and the third man in the room chimed in, "Show him the watch," directed at Holly.

She hesitates, looking between the two men.

“Go on, show him. What're you, embarrassed," Ellis pushed. He turns to John," A little token of our appreciation for all her work." 

Holly shows John the watch and he admires it for a few seconds.

"Nice, but one of us is three hours out of sync. I think it's me," John jokes. "Is there any place I can wash up?"  
Holly replies," Sure. Follow me."

She seemed happy to have an excuse to leave the office. The couple nodded to me as they walked out into the hallway. I take this opportunity to exit the office. 

'I should get the gifts from downstairs' I say to myself as I walk over to the elevator lobby on this floor. I worked on the 30th floor of the Nakatomi building, so we were pretty high up. On a good day, you could see most of Los Angeles if not more. I decided this morning to just leave all the gifts in my car till the party. There were only three in total. One for Holly, one for Mr. Takagi, and one for my good friend who was also an assistant on this floor. 

The elevator doors slid open on the parking level below the main building. I sang "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" under my breath as I walked through the parking garage. I rounded one of the cement columns only to be met with a person standing in the way. I almost ran into the other person but caught myself before it could happen. 

"Sorry I-," I cut myself off as I saw several other men behind the one in front of me. All were decently dressed and carrying machine guns on their shoulders. 

'Well... fuck,' I thought to myself, looking around wildly.

The man standing before me turned to face me completely. He was dressed up, an expensive suit and combed dark brown hair. The man just radiated I-have-more-money-than-I-know-what-to-do-with energy. There was something else about him but before I could figure it out I was slammed into the cement column next to me. I yelped as my head made contact with the rough surface. A hand clamped over my mouth and held my jaw so even if I did scream, the sound wouldn't make it very far.

"Quiet! Do not scream or I will not hesitate to kill you right here and now," growled the stranger pinning me to the column," nod if you understand. 

I nodded the best I could considering the limited movement I had. I also took note of the thick European accents he spoke with. It had a strong German character and a British undertone. That really shouldn't be the thing I worried about considering this man just threatened to paint the walls with my brain. 

"Boss!" called one of the men, who also held an accent. 

The 'boss' turned his head to look over at the one who called his name. I quickly nicknamed the man before me 'Alan' just to make it easier for me.

"We got it," said the first man while a second one left the control room and nodded at 'Alan'. 

'Alan' produced a wicked smirk and brought his attention back to me. I swallowed the fear that rose in my chest and pushed the brave front up.

"Time to go crash a party," 'Alan' quipped, "Seems you're already dressed for the occasion, dear." 

'Alan' looked down at the outfit I was wearing. 

"What are you going to do?" I asked, ignoring 'Alan's' comment and wandering eyes.

'Alan' laughed as he pulled me off the wall. He held both of my wrists behind my back as he walked us over to the main elevators. His goons fell in line behind us. 

"Just a little business deal," 'Alan' purred as we entered the elevator.

As he finished his sentence, 'Alan' motioned to the gun in his hand and the men filing into the elevator. 

"I'm not sure this is a business deal," I mumbled under my breath.

"Astute observation," he hums and moves closer to my ear," It's a robbery, darling."

My blood ran cold in my veins. I turned the words over in my head as the panic set in. 'Alan' smirked at the fear showing on my face. The elevator chimed as we passed through each floor. I would like to believe he wouldn't hurt her unless it came down to it. 

Almost as if he read my mind, 'Alan' added," I won't hurt you. Not unless you misbehave."

'Alan's' words had an effect on me, and not the one I wanted. I could feel the heat crawl up my back and settle on my cheeks. The 30th floor was approaching fast, too fast for my taste. The men prepared around me. I mentally prepared myself, suddenly becoming aware of both my wrists still trapped in 'Alan's' iron grip. The elevator slowed as we reached the 30th floor. The five men ahead of me rushed out of the elevator and 'Alan' pushed me forward out of the metal box. Instead of taking me to the party, he steered me to Holly's office. Shots were being fired behind me and the screams of the party guests filled the hallway. I flinched away from the noise as 'Alan' shoved me into the office space. I stumbled and fell to the floor. He leaned out of the doorway and called to one of the men.

"Theo!" he shouted.

Theo ran over to 'Alan' and asked, "Yeah, Hans?"

'Hans,' I thought,' Hans is his name.'

"Stand here and guard the door, don't let her out," Hans flicked his eyes to me then back to Theo," got it?"

Theo nodded and turned to stand outside the door.

Hans crouched down to my level and spoke," Stay here, I'll be back soon. Don't think about running off, little Maus."

Hans slid a hand up to hold the side of my face. I pulled away from the touch as though he had shocked me. Hans' face fell to a dark look as he stood over me. I watched as Hans stood and exited the office. I swallowed my fear and looked around the office. I spent many days here helping Holly. It was almost a second home, but in these circumstances, it felt like a prison cell. I stood and wiped the imaginary dust off my skirt. More gunshots, yelling, and screams filled the air. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked over to the window facing the lobby. Hans stood with his back to me. He held a small, black notebook in his left hand. I turned my attention to the party guests. Some were crying, some were straight-faced. I caught a glimpse of Holly's pink blazer against the back wall with Ellis and Mr. Takagi. Hans had begun walking through the crowd. Many people backed away or looked away from the man. I pulled away from the window before I could watch anymore.

"What the fuck are you doing, Hans?" I muttered aloud to myself.

My eyes scanned around the cozy office. My eyes landed on the telephone on Holly's desk. I sprinted for it, slamming into the office chair. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear. No dial tone played. I threw the phone off the desk.

"Fuck!" I screamed as the phone hit the ground. 

Now, it was about surviving. For everyone. The office door clicked open and the boy, Theo, stepped into the doorway. He had to be no older than 25 if that. Or he had a babyface. Either way, he wasn't intimidating at all.

"You!" he called.

I just stared back at the young man. He sighed at my apparent incompetence (or so he thought). He shoved the door open wider and advanced into the room. I took my chances and dodged around him to the open door. That was until I ran into one of the other terrorists. This one was tall, blond, and scary. He grabbed me by both of the shoulders and shoved me in the direction of the other offices.  
"Stupid girl..." he muttered under his breath.

I shook my shoulders from his grasp and said," I can walk by myself thank you. And I'm not a 'girl'."

The big oaf rolled his eyes," You didn't refute the fact I called you stupid." 

"I-" I started to speak but before I could finish my sentence, Hans, Theo, one of the men I didn't know, and Mr. Takagi stepped into the hallway.

Takagi and I locked eyes. I could tell he was scared but he tried to hide it behind a brave front. That's when it hit me.

'What the fuck was Hans planning?' I looked from Takagi to Hans,' why wasn't I with the rest of the guests?'

I noticed Hans was staring back at me with a raised brow and slight smirk. That smug motherfucker. I looked down at the floor. 

"Karl, babysit till I get back," he commanded.

Karl looked confused and retorted in German, "Wo zum Teufel soll ich sie behalten?"  
("Where the hell am I supposed to keep her?")

"Irgendwo! Halte sie einfach außer Sicht!" Hans sounded annoyed.  
("Anywhere! Just keep her out of sight!") 

Karl huffed and stomped us away from the four men. We got on the other elevator and traveled up to the vault.

"So this is what you guys are after," I sighed, "the bonds."

"Shut it!" Karl shouted," if you keep your mouth shut, I won't shoot you, got it?"

"Jeez, alright man, I'll keep quiet," I mumbled.

Minutes seemed like hours just waiting in silence. No movement, nothing. I wanted to test the waters with Mr. I-have-big-gun-so-shut-the-hell-up, but he seemed like the itchy trigger finger kinda guy. I shifted my position on the floor to ease the ache on my tailbone. Karl was pacing on the raised entryway of the vault room. After a few eons of waiting, the elevator chime rang through the floor. I sprang up from my position on the carpeted floor. Karl turned to the elevators while Hans and Theo approached the safe room.

"How long?" Hans asks.

"Thirty minutes to break the code... two hours for the five mechanicals. The seventh lock... that's out of my hands," Theo sits in the chair in front of the safe's console. 

Hans smiles slightly," If the plan works out... the FBI will get rid of that for us." 

Theo cracks a smile before getting to work, typing like a madman at the computer. 

Hans walks down the step and over to me. I back myself against the wall, like an idiot, as Hans makes his advance.

"As much as I'd like you to enjoy the fun, I can't have you trying to play a heroine and ruin my plans," he tilts his head and smirks down at me.

"What gave you the idea, Hans?" I asked with a shaky tone.

Hans' smile widened at my fear," Don't lie, Liebling, I hate liars. Make this easy for everyone and just behave for me."

I scoff at the well-dressed criminal," Okay, Hans, what next? Do you want me to act like an obedient dog."

Hans' energy gets dark fast and becomes visibly upset at my tone," Fine, brat, we'll do this the hard way."

Hans wraps his hand around my throat, pushing my body flush against the wall. My hands shoot up to grip Hans' wrist. A sharp pain shoots through my arm. I just manage to see the thin syringe Hans plunged into my arm. A small amount of white liquid is dispensed into my arm. Hans pulls the syringe from my arm. Immediately, the edge of my vision becomes distorted.

"Asshole! What the fuck did you just dose me with?!" I shout as best I can at the man.

My legs and arms begin to feel fuzzy. Sound echoes in my ears. I can barely register Hans's voice as I fall to the ground.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. This is just to avoid an extra... liability risk."

The last thing I hear before I succumb to the weighted darkness is: "It will all be over soon, love, just sleep for now."

~~~~~~~~~

Shouting. Gunfire. Explosions. Screams. Doors slamming. Sirens. It comes in flashes. Different puzzle pieces that make no sense. It's mixed in with dreams and memories. Christmas. My 23rd birthday. The party. Work. Holly. My mind fights itself trying to piece it together. Car doors slam. Cold metal against my skin. Talking and yelling. Tires screeching. Sirens again. Voices floating around my head as I try to wake from the nightmare. Hans. His voice, touch, look, smell even. It all floods my senses. 

"No," I move away from the overwhelming touch.

My skin feels like it's on fire. Hands grab my arms and tug me into an embrace. I struggle against the grip. 

"Hey," a soft whisper near my ear," it's okay."

That pulls me back to the real world. Cold metal bites my skin as I open my eyes. I try and stand only to be pulled down again.

"What the hell is going on?!" I fight with the person holding me down.

I take in my surroundings. We're in a dim, confined space. A moving truck. A small one. There is an opening to the cab where two men sit. One other man sits in the back across from me. The body behind me accounts for four men in the truck with me. Five duffel bags sit in the corner.

"(Y/n), calm down, love," Hans whispers to me, "We're almost safe."

I freeze, still in the man's embrace.

"What happened?" I whimper, realizing the situation I'm in.

"We got what we needed and left no trace behind," Hans sounded somber and cold.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. What did he do?  
My voice barely a whisper," How?"

Fingers gripped my jaw and turned my head to look up. I met the man's eyes. Hans looked tired.

"It doesn't matter now."

The truck came to a stop. I sat up completely so Hans could stand. He helped me up to my feet. The sliding door on the back of the truck raised up, revealing Theo and another man I did not know. We hopped out of the truck onto gravel off-road. It was dark and trees rustled in a slight breeze. The chill of winter set in on my skin.

"So what do we do with the girl?" the dark-haired man to my right asked.

"Yeah, Hans," Theo chimed in," We can either kill her or you take her. Which one?"

My eyes widened at Theo's comment. I looked at Hans with fear, he stared back with a broken look.

"It's up to you," Hans mumbled," This is where we split up, (Y/n), so come with me or we will have no choice but to kill you."

"No..." I backed away from Hans, stumbling in the gravel.

I can either go with a criminal who has taken me from my life. A man I've spent a total of three hours with (and more since I was knocked out for most of the time). Or death.  
"Just let me go," I plead," I won't say a thing, I promise. I'll move on with my life and never say a wor-"

"What will you do when the FBI comes looking for you? They know you were there. Or your parents? What will you tell them?" Hans rants as he becomes almost angry," All of your friends from Nakatomi are dead. The whole world has its eyes on Los Angeles because they believe we were a terrorist group. And you just so happen to survive?"

"I-"

"Look, (Y/n), we don't have time for this," Hans reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol," Come with me and I'll take care of you. You won't ever have to worry again. We can live a happy life far, far away from here."

Hans held his left hand out to me while the right one held the pistol.

"You expect me to trust you. After what you've done! YOU JUST BARGE INTO MY LIFE AN-AND EXPECT ME TO TRUST YOU AFTER YOU KILLED MY CO-WORKERS!" I scream at Hans in disbelief.

"You have to count of 5 to make your decision. There won't be a 6," He responds as calm as ever.

He checks the mag for bullets.

"1." 

The mag slides back into place. 

"2."

Hans clicks the safety off.

"3."

I weigh my options. Hans cocks the pistol.

"4."

He raises the gun. My instinct is to run but I know I'll just wind up dead.

"5."

"WAIT! I'll go with you! Just don't hurt me," I wince.

Hans smirks in victory. He seemed happy he didn't have to shoot me, I feel relieved to still be breathing. The three other men look between each other then to Hans.

"Alright men. This is goodbye," Hans says to the other criminals," Auf Wiedersehen."  
("Till we meet again.")

Theo nods to Hans and gets back into the truck. The two men outside with us grab a duffel bag from the mover. Hans grabs two from the truck as well. The bonds must be in the bags. Hans closes the back of the truck and locks it. With that, Theo drives off into the night up the road. The two others walk a few yards ahead and take a left. I hear car doors open, close, and engines startup.

Hans places a hand on my back and motions his head in the opposite direction of the departing vehicles. A black Mercedes sits 4 yards away from us, almost invisible in the darkness. The gravel has a satisfying crunch as I numbly walk over to the car. This is my new life. I can never go back to what I had before. My parents, siblings, friends. All gone. Hans walks around the car and unlocks the trunk. He places the large duffels in the back and pulls a smaller one out. Hans opens it and pulls a change of clothes from it. He looks up at me. 

"I didn't plan on bringing someone with me so..." he took a beat," I don't have much."

He rummages around in the bag for a moment and produces a pair of black sleep pants and a white tee shirt. 

"Here," He smiles softly as I take the clothes from his hands.

"Thanks," I mutter.

I unzip my boots and toe them off my feet. The dirt feels cool in my feet. I set the outfit on the edge of the trunk and unbutton the clasp of my skirt. It drops off my hips onto the ground. The winter air feels like ice on my legs. I feel Hans's eyes on me as I pull on the sleep pants. I flick my eyes to look at him for a moment. He had removed his jacket and was unbuttoning his white shirt. I turned away to pull off my shirt and change into the tee. I pick up my outfit and throw it into the trunk.

"Come on, we got to go," Hans says as he closes the trunk. 

I walk over to the passenger side and get in. Hans slides into the driver seat. 

"Where do we go now?" I ask.

"As far away as we can get," Hans responds as he starts the car.

And we took off. Driving into the night. Once we hit the highway, I took one last look at my old life and home. This was goodbye.

End of Part I


	2. Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I am so sorry this took so long! I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. My beta reader, literally finished as I am posting this. This is a shorter chapter so I hope the next chapter will be a bit longer. Thank you all for the love and comments, they really fueled my drive to finish this chapter. Please, enjoy!

The black Mercedes raced down the highway. Inside, soft classical music filled the small car. Hans Gruber, an infamous criminal, and brilliant thief sat behind the wheel. And I sat in the passenger seat. We had been on the road for a little under two hours. The Grapevine was a little ways back. The sights of Southern California passed by in the darkness. I had lost myself in a numb state of shock. The classical music pouring from the radio was a lullaby to tired minds. I had only noticed we had gone into a town when Hans pulled into a parking lot. 

"It would be best for us to stop and rest," Hans sighed.

He leaned back in the driver seat. I looked up at the hotel. It looked elegant and rich, but the building looked as if it had old Victorian ghosts. Hans climbed out of the car. I followed suit. The asphalt felt rough against my bare feet. I looked down at my feet. Was I going to walk into a fancy-ass hotel with no shoes and oversized clothes? Maybe, but besides the point.

I walked to the back of the car where Hans was rummaging around in the trunk, "Uh, Hans?"

Hans perked his head up, "Yes, love?" 

I gestured to myself then to the hotel.

"I may be a little underdressed for a place like this."

Hans looked me up and down. Then he chuckled

"You'll be fine, dear. We can just pose as the couple who is taking a cross-state trip."

I nodded," Alright." 

Hans pulled his overnight bag from the trunk of the Mercedes. 

He nods his head towards the front entrance of the hotel, "Come on."

The hotel lobby was bright and clean. There were seating areas in the two front corners and a bar/restaurant on the opposite wall. The reception desk was on the right wall facing a staircase going up to the second open floor. Not only was this a hotel but a venue for big meetings and parties. The lobby was quiet apart from some quiet music playing in the background. 

"I hate to ask this of you," Hans started quietly, "however, I'd rather not risk the chance of getting recognized after tonight's... events."

"So you want me to book the room." I finished.

"As I said, I hate to ask this of you-"

"It's okay, I don't mind," I shake my head," I just need a bed and a shower."

"Me too," Hans chuckles. 

Hans reached into the side pocket of his bag and pulled out a small envelope. He pulled three $50 bills. I quirked an eyebrow at him, took the bills from his hands, and walked over to the reception desk. 

A silver bell sat on the marble counter. It had a gold plaque that read, 'Ring for Service'.

I rang the bell twice. A door to the left of the counter opened and a young woman in a uniform stepped out of the back room. 

"Hello there! How can I help you today," she asked in a chirpy voice. 

Her eyes raked down my visible form. She had a concerned and confused look on her small face. She probably noticed how these clothes hung loosely on my frame.

'Help, yeah that,' I thought to myself, ' I could put this innocent girl at risk by asking for help, or just keep my mouth shut. I could get out of this mess.'

A voice whispered in the back of my head,' Hans saved your ass back there. He needs and you need him. You can't run, it's too late.'

The lady cleared her throat, "Ma'am?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. One room for the night," I get out. 

The woman flipped through a binder for a second.

"We have one king suite, in the west wing. There is breakfast in the morning here in the lobby. It's just $86 for the night."

I handed the lady two $50's and said," Keep the change."

"Okay thanks," the lady smiles," room 320."

She hands me the room key. I say my thanks and walk back over to Hans. He's looking out one of the many windows, admiring the city lights. As I approach he turns on his heel to face me.

I hold the key up," 320, west wing."

Hans smirks and his eyes scan down my form.

"What?" I quirk my eyebrow at him.

He shakes his head," It's nothing, you just look good in my clothes."

"Oh, uh thanks?" his remark caught me off guard.

"Come on, let us go up to the room since it's," Hans checks his watch, " 2 in the morning."

Hans wraps his arm around my waist and walks over to the elevator lobby. The cold tile feels awkward on my feet. Well, what was going to be awkward was sharing a room with Hans. I'm used to sharing hotel rooms with family, but never a stranger, let alone my captor. The elevator chimes and the metal doors slide open. We step onto the elevator. 

Hans leans against the back wall, " We should try and leave by 9, I'd like to reach my contact in Redding by nightfall. Maybe even get to the Oregon border."

I nod, feeling a little numb, " And where after that?"

"There is a place I had set up in a province of Canada. It was meant for just one person, but I'm sure there is enough room for both of us." 

My stomach dropped, 'Another country?'

The voice was back again, 'what were you expecting, idiot, you have to leave the country, there's no other way.' 

Hans must have noticed because he spoke again," You'll be well taken care of," Hans smiled," practically spoiled."

He pushed off the wall and stepped over to me. I pushed myself against the wall as he approached me. 

"You're going to have to resist becoming like a brat," Hans laughed softly. 

The elevator chimed.

'Saved by the bell.' I sigh internally as we step onto the third floor. Reality hit me again, the thoughts flooding back. I felt frozen to the floor.

"Are you coming?" Hans asked, halfway down the hall. 

I nod my head and walk on to the room. Hans unlocks the room door and opens it for me. I walk into the room's threshold, taking it in. Ahead of me is a small kitchen with a table sat against the back window. The farthest wall is mostly glass, showing off the city. Next to the kitchen is a large queen bed on the right wall. On my immediate right is a decent-sized seating area. behind that seems to be a bathroom, but I can't see for sure. I pace forward to the large window and sliding glass door on the far wall. This wasn't the skyline I was used to seeing out of the Nakatomi Building or even my apartment for that matter. 

While gazing out into the night, something clicked in my head. I've been taken from my home by Hans. He killed my coworkers, and in a figurative sense, me. My family thinks I'm dead. My friends will grieve for me. Even if I could get away from Hans, I'm dead according to the world. Blown to oblivion by the bombs in the roof of the building. The room lights flicked on. Hans set his duffel bag on the small glass table in the middle of the room. He pulls out a chair and sits down. My chest burns with emotions.

" Why?" I ask in a harsh whisper.

" Why what, Y/N? " Hans retorts, obviously tired. 

" Why haven't you killed me, or leave me in Nakatomi to be blown up as you did to my friends." I spit out and turn to face him," That'd be better than not actually being dead and having to be on the run for the rest of my life. With the man who- who ruined my life! So, why Hans? Why did you take me?! Am I some trophy to you, a bargaining chip for you to use?! What?"

Hans sits still, with a blank face. He's thinking. I don't give him time to finish his thoughts before I turn my back to him. 

'This guy, can't give a straight fuckin' answer,' I say to myself.

I turn to walk to the bathroom and stop in front of the table where Hans sits. 

"I'm going to shower," I state blankly. 

Before he can respond, I walk into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

~~~

The person in the mirror was not one I recognized. Dirt and dust coated my hair. There was even a thin layer on my skin. 

'That's why the receptionist looked at me funny, I'm covered in dirt from the explosion.'

My left arm felt sore from whatever the hell Hans drugged me with at Nakatomi. I take a moment to look around the bathroom. The sink before me is a raised, white marble on a black countertop. The shower had a glass door and a navy tile backsplash. White, gold, and silver details lay in the tiles. The walls were a pleasant off-white color that complimented the black tile. There was a navy satin robe hung on a hook next to the towel rack. On the rack, sat an arrangement of grey and white towels. I pick a white towel off the metal rack and step over to the shower.

I start the shower and strip out of the clothes Hans' lent me. I set the clothes on the counter and step into the shower. The hot spray of water brought relief to my sore body. 

"This has been the longest day of my fucking life," I groan.

I used the given washcloth and honey body wash to scrub the dirt and ash from my skin. My skin looked a shade lighter once rinsed off the soap. My hair felt heavy and flat. A quarter of a bottle of shampoo and half a bottle of conditioner later, and I finally felt like myself. I pat off most of the water from my body and slipped on the satin robe. I dried my hair the best I could, but without any products, it was going to be a mess. I hang the towels to dry and unlock the bathroom door. 

Hans lies on the large bed, reading a book. I walk past the bed to the seating area.

"You're going to have to forgive me at some point," Hans states," I mean if we're going to be together for a long while. Otherwise, this is going to be a long trip."

I pause on the edge of the seating area and bedroom. 

"So you're not going to off me the second you can?" I ask.

Hans stares," Do you think I am an idiot, (Y/N)?"

"No," I shift in my place, feeling uncomfortable.

"Then why ask such a foolish question?" Hans sits up in the bed, his book is forgotten on the bed. 

I shake my head and roll my eyes. 

"Say I were to kill you," Hans starts," and I dispose of you. Next, your body is found and the police find I'm heading north. Then, I'll have the FBI and CIA on my ass!"

I take in what he said, "Then why am I here?!"

"Because I want you!" Hans was getting upset, but trying to not yell due to the time," From the second I saw you, I knew I wanted to be with you, love you!"

I recoil. Hans said he loved me. Silence filled the space. After a moment, thoughts were collected on my tongue.

"So, you had to resort to kidnapping-" I started in a quiet tone.

Hans cut me off, almost defending himself," It was the only way."

I reached over to the wall on my left and switched off the lights. The lamp next to Hans was the only light in the room. I moved to the edge of the bed. My hands wandered to the book resting on Hans' lap and set it on the side table. 

"What are you d-"

I cut him off with a kiss. Hans hesitated a second before placing his hands on the sides of my face. My arms instinctively snaked behind his neck. Hans' arm drifted down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. He tilted his head for better access. I wanted this to continue forever (and I know Hans wanted it as well) but I pulled away. 

"Not yet," I whispered, out of breath. 

Hans huffed and repeated," Not yet."

He gave me a chaise kiss on the forehead before getting up and going to shower. I crawled over to the other side of the bed. I pulled the comforter back and got between the sheets. The satin robe and soft linen felt like heaven. With the white noise of the shower going, I fell into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
